


Who'll save you when you fall?

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fix-It of Sorts, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Jaskier is angry and he has a right to be. He’s alone, in some no name tavern in some no name town. And he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care one bit. He doesn’t care that he is witcherless or that the people in this town look at him and whisper. He doesn’t care that theses town folk seem to be plotting something.___Or: Jaskier gets kidnapped, with no hope of a rescue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Who'll save you when you fall?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!!   
> The title is an Amazing Devil Lyric.   
> This chapter is short, but maybe I’ll get a second one out later today? This one is really short because I just wanted to get this out into the world. It’s been sitting in my wips and I want to get something posted so here it is!!! Please enjoy

Jaskier had no clue what town, village, or even provenance he was in. And honestly he didn’t care, for he was where the white wolf wasn’t. 

How dare he leave him on that mountain, how dare he, that fucking asshole witcher. 

He was sure not all Witchers were heartless to their companions as Geralt had been. But he wouldn’t know, and he wished not to know. He wandered into an inn, it was empty and dead silent. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

Suddenly a sack was thrown over his head, and the world went black. 

He woke up with a start, in a pitch black room. He tries to move but finds he can’t. Suddenly his body feels like it’s on fire; He screams, and cries.

“Well little bird you love witches so much,so we are making you into one, one that will destroy them all. Removing them from the continent, pest control. You will kill them for us, starting with The butcher.” 

Jaskier screamed louder, crying out. Shouting for Geralt, wishing he would come to save him. Knowing deep down that Geralt probably would care if Jaskier lived or died, the witcher had made that quite clear when they had last spoken. 

Jaskier wakes up for a second time, the fire that is his body has not died down. His voice, hoarse from screaming, throat raw and sore. He turns his head and sees a rusty bucket of water on the ground next to him; He lets out a sharp and small gasp at the face that looks back at him. His beautiful blue eyes are somehow a paler blue, with cat-like pupils. His brown hair is white except the tips of it, which is still the chestnut brown. He lets out a sob, as he sees glowing blue flecks across his nose and cheeks. He can hear a conversation going on three rooms away, he can smell so much and feel everything. He starts to sob it’s too much, too much.

He closed his eyes tight. Tears rolling down his face, suddenly there is yelling. Four of the men in the room are blown backwards. A rough deep voice yells his name. He knows that voice;  _ Geralt _ . He tries to yell back but only a whimper comes out. The rope that binds him is removed and he is scooped up by two rough big strong hands. He falls unconscious again, to the sound of a deep gruff voice softly saying his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and a comment!! I respond to most of the comments I receive!! Also find me on tumblr at Patchwork-Doublet


End file.
